Amargura ONE-SHOT GureShin
by MonseDebrey
Summary: " La amargura es el sentimiento de profunda pena, dolor y desagrado que puede experimentar un individuo como consecuencia de alguna situación" .


«" La amargura es el sentimiento de profunda pena, dolor y desagrado que puede experimentar un individuo como consecuencia de alguna situación"».

…

Susurros que se pierden en la punta de su lengua.

Agónicos gemidos lastimeros reemplazan cualquier palabra que pueda ser útil para amortiguar el peso de la muerte.

Un estridente eco despierta de su ensoñación a esta triste letra.

Mira el cielo buscando alguna estrella, alguna, por más pequeña que sea. Necesita el consuelo de esos destellos.

Vacío.

El cielo está vacío.

Toca el cuello de su contrario en busca de una señal por más falsa que sea.

Necesita el consuelo de la dulce mentira.

Esa que tranquiliza a diestra y siniestra, ocultando el dolor que trae la verdad.

La verdad que nunca tiene compasión.

Sostiene la mano, que despojada de todo calor se siente rígida.

Le duele la garganta y asegura escuchar un desgarrador grito que poco a poco incrementa su sonido. Es un grito que lleva toda pena que el alma puede albergar.

Cree sentir la lluvia empapando su rostro y su ropa.

Cree que el mundo a enmudecido.

Cree que el mundo se desvanece.

Cree por un segundo que la luna se ha apagado.

¿Qué es ese sonido que se escucha a la lejanía?

Despierta de su letargo.

Siente una mano en su hombro.

Se siente sacudir con fuerza.

De un empujón le apartan de aquel que ahora en el eterno reposo se sumerge.

El ardor en sus manos hace que tome algo de consciencia.

Los cristales bañados de sangre incrustados en su piel traen los sonidos de vuelta.

El dolor trae la realidad de regreso.

Luces rojas, azules y blancas bañan el lugar.

Con dificultad logra enfocar una ambulancia y una patrulla.

Hay paramédicos y varios oficiales a su alrededor.

Alguien se acerca.

—¿¡Se encuentra bien!? —se hace escuchar por encima de las sirenas.

No hace nada más que darle una mirada perdida.

Algo no está bien. Sabe que algo no puede estar bien en ese lugar.

¿Qué ha pasado con la lluvia de hace unos momentos?

Mira el asfalto que se encuentra completamente seco.

¿Qué ha pasado con la persona que gritaba de manera tan desconsoladora?

No logra escuchar nada más que el sonido del ajetreo en torno a su persona.

Trata de decirle a esa persona que parece ser un paramédico sobre aquel grito.

Un rasposo gemido sale de su garganta.

Y al tratar de pasar saliva esta arde con la intensidad del infierno.

Intenta llevar sus manos a su garganta para aplacar el dolor.

Aquel hombre detiene el movimiento.

—No debe forzar, se terminará hiriendo más. —levanta su cuerpo del suelo y llama a gritos a un compañero—. Se encuentra en estado de shock, y tiene demasiados cortes, manos y rostro. Limpien las heridas antes de que se infecten.

—¿Cuál es el estado del otro herido? —pregunta pasando su brazo encima del hombro contrario.

—Ha muerto antes de que llegáramos. —le da una mirada llena de pena y redirige la vista a su compañero nuevamente.

¿Quién ha muerto?

—Su pulso se detuvo aproximadamente hace media hora.

Sus ojos se empañan. ¿Acaso ha comenzado a llover de nueva cuenta?

—El golpe que recibió de aquel camión le provocó una hemorragia interna. Fue cuestión de minutos.

«¿Camión?»

Se suelta del agarre del hombre, y tambaleándose, camina sin ser consciente de su destino. Sus pies se mueven por cuenta propia, mientras su corazón da fuertes golpes en su pecho.

Siente temblar sus rodillas, siente su cuerpo entero temblar.

Su visión sigue sin enfocar.

Pero un nudo en el estómago le hace sentir como si estuviera a punto de caer en un abismo.

Cae de rodillas de un golpe seco.

Sus ojos se nublan y vuelve a escuchar aquel grito. Con más intensidad.

Mientras su mirada enfoca y sus sentidos regresan en sí, se da cuenta de algo.

No era lluvia.

No era una persona en los alrededores quien gritaba.

Era su persona.

Eran sus lágrimas las que mojaban su rostro y su ropa.

Su garganta duele por esos agónicos alaridos.

Mira a su alrededor y nota un camión a unos metros y el asfalto tapizado con cristales.

Nota la sangre bajando en un hilo por sus mejillas desde su coronilla.

Nota sus manos y cuerpo heridos.

Nota como se aferra con fuerza a algo frío.

Teme bajar la mirada, escucha pasos acercándose.

Fuertes latidos llegan a sus oídos.

Una cabellera plateada con manchas de sangre se extiende por el sucio pavimento.

Se inclina sobre el cuerpo.

Los latidos se hacen más fuertes.

Lo ensordecen.

Manos sujetan sus hombros intentando apartarlo de nuevo.

—Shinya… —las palabras salen en un susurro ininteligible.

Imágenes aparecen en su mente.

Toman claridad conforme pasan una tras otra.

Y su corazón se detiene abruptamente.

—Shinya, levántate. —ordena—. Abre los ojos te he dicho que no es divertido.

No obtiene respuesta.

—Abre los ojos, bastardo. —suelta entre dientes antes de sujetarlo por la camisa e intentar sacudirlo—. Mierda Shinya, si no respondes en este maldito instante te juro que te haré dormir fuera de casa por una semana.

Sus bellos cabellos que eran de un color tan puro tiene manchas de sangre por todos lados, su piel antes cremosa ahora de un blanco tan aterrador que parece irreal, el antes brillante zafiro que se posaba en su dedo anular ahora se muestra lleno de polvo se exhibe faltante de fragmentos.

—Shinya, Shinya… —los murmullos no se detienen.

Abraza débilmente el menudo y murmura en su oído, esperando que este despierte y, lo intente tranquilizar diciéndole que es sólo una pesadilla mientras le acaricia el cabello.

No sucede nada.

El peso muerto en sus brazos le arranca ese pensamiento.

—Por favor… Por favor sólo déjame ver tus ojos por última vez —le súplica entre sollozos.

Desea poder ver el azul que brilla con más intensidad cada despertar.

Desea escucharle reír por una última vez.

Desearía sentir su corazón latir tranquilamente por una última vez.

¿Por qué?

No puede evitar preguntarse amargamente eso.

¿Por qué alguien como su esposo debe morir? ¿Por qué de esa manera?

¿Acaso no era la persona más buena que se había atrevido a sonreírle a la vida, a pesar de saber que el sufrimiento era pan de cada día para los inocentes?

¿Acaso una persona que acogía a quienes miserables agonizaban retorciéndose en basura merecía morir?

—¿Por qué?

Dímelo bastardo, ¿Por qué tenías que dejar de latir?

¿Tanto me amabas como para decirle adiós a la vida que tanto idolatrabas?

¿Eres consciente del dolor que ahora manchara la tristeza?

La lluvia salada recorre tu rostro. Las marcas en el polvo se graban.

—No me dejes… —ruega a quien nunca más responderá.

No da cuenta a lo que sucede a su alrededor, pues su mundo se está apagando. Su mundo ha muerto.

Y nunca más volverá a destellar.

Nunca más volverán las noches llenas de pureza a su lado.

Nunca más volverán los días resonantes de alegría.

Nunca más volverá a brillar su estrella.

Besa la frente de su más fiel y eterno amante.

Una despedida.

No puede aceptar que esta sea su despedida.

—Te amo… —susurra depositando el cuerpo sobre el suelo con una dulzura nunca antes sentida.

Deja que las personas que a sus ojos han perdido el rostro lo guíen hacia la ambulancia, donde lo obligan a recostarse en la camilla.

Le piden esperar y las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos.

Y un nudo se abre paso hasta su garganta.

Siente cómo su corazón es apresado con fuerza.

Sus pulmones dejan de recibir aire por un momento.

Y cierra los ojos.

Una angustia desesperante lo invade.

Y se deshace en lágrimas.

Se deshace en lágrimas.

Tan amargas.

La pena se hace presente y se presta a dar su hombro como consuelo.

¿Cómo el mejor día de su vida se convierte en el final de ella?

¿Sólo porque intento ser feliz?

Una estrella que le parecía más hermosa que la misma luna, pereció ante sus ojos mientras sostenía su mano.

¿Cómo se guiará a través de la oscuridad sin su farol?

Vivirá en la perpetua oscuridad que como condena le ha sido impuesta.

Anhelante de su tacto será consumido.

Sus labios rozándose es algo que jamás volverá a sentir.

Nunca más.

No lo quiere recordar con dolor, pero aún es muy pronto.

.

.

El mundo perdió al azul más hermoso.

Él ha perdido a su mundo que volvía al azul el color más hermoso.


End file.
